Cutting
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 6th story in Love's Destiny arc. The demons have to make a hard and hurtful decision about their new son. Will they be able to go through with the decision seeing how much pain their son is in? Read and find out.


Well, here is something a little different from me. Keeping with the theme of trying to write original stuff, I decided to write this. This story will fall in chapter 13 of Demon Love, between the time the demon's kit is born and they move into their new home. It is something most parents have to decide about soon after a male child is born to them. It may not come off well liked, but I just had to write it. The items used are correct for the procedure to the best of my knowledge and the internet. Anyway on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Shot

Cutting

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei groaned and burrowed more under the covers, trying to ignore the small, but strong cry that had disturbed him. He heard a groan come from behind him and the bed move. Apparently his mate was going to see about their week old son this time. The baby had already woken up three times that night when he only usually wakes up twice.

Kurama sat up and pulled the bassinet right up against the side of the bed. He picked his little kit up and laid the boy on the bed in front of him. The fox quickly checked Kaihei's diaper, finding it clean and dry. He picked his son back up and snuggled him close to his bare chest. The kit stopped his crying and started searching with his mouth.

"Hiei?" Kurama called, shaking his lover lightly. "Kaihei is hungry again."

"Hn." Was Hiei's only response.

"Come on, Koi. He needs to be nursed." Kurama pleaded, carefully holding the kit away from his nipples. He didn't want his son to try to nurse from him like Toushi had when they first got him.

"Give him a bottle then." Hiei replied grumpily, still annoyed at having been woken up yet again.

"Hiei! You know Kaihei hasn't had a bottle yet, you have to nurse him." Kurama urged, but also a little shocked by his mate's answer. "You don't have to get up, just turn over on your side facing me."

It was then Kaihei started crying again, having not found what he was looking for. The fire demon tried blocking out the little cry and his fox trying to comfort their child, but it was to no avail. The unhappy cry pulled at his heart strings and paternal/maternal instincts. It also pulled at his body which was already responding to the sound, letting his milk down.

"Fine!" Hiei huffed, quickly turning over and facing his fox. He moved around a little, trying to get comfortable, and pushed the sheet down to his waist.

Kurama didn't say anything, he just smiled softly. He laid Kaihei on his side, close to and facing his father. Hiei put a hand on the back of his son's head and gently guided the small mouth to an already leaking nipple. Kaihei continued to cry for a few more seconds, until he got a taste of milk and latched on.

Kurama smiled, picking up all the purple tear gems that was on the bed. He opened a drawer in the nightstand and put the gems into it. They joined with many others already in there. He could open a jewelry store if he wanted. Every time Kaihei cries, he produces tear gems, so they would have a never ending supply for awhile, at least until he was older. Among the purple hiruseki stones from the kit, there was the more rare black ones from his fire demon father.

The fox closed the drawer and turned back to his mate and child. Kaihei had a tiny hand wrapped around the fire demon's index finger while he suckled in earnest. Hiei was dozing, a very content look on his face. The fox moved closer to his family and was surprised when his mate's eyes slowly opened.

"I thought you were sleeping." Kurama smiled softly.

"No, just relaxing." Hiei replied with a small shrug, watching his small son closely. Both demons were talking quietly, not wanting to wake up their other son, Toushi. Hiei looked up to his lover. "Is Genkai coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, Kaihei is one week tomorrow, she said she would be back then."

"Good, I want her to do what we talked about."

"She might not be able to do it tomorrow." Kurama commented while he reached over and gently rubbed his kit's head.

"Hn, I want it done." Hiei grunted, taking the fox's hand into his and lacing their fingers together.

"I know you do and so do I. What if she can't do it? Maybe you can? You are pretty good with a knife."

"No, there is no way. I'm not doing that to him! I will not cause him any pain or discomfort. Why don't you do it?"

"Same reasons as you." Kurama smirked. "I just wanted to hear you say them. You're so cute when you're being protective like that."

"HN!" Hiei grunted, glaring at his mate. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"Always, Koi." Kurama smiled, leaning forward carefully, being mindful on the small kit between them. He kissed his fire demon's pouting lips. Hiei's anger melted quickly away and started kissing back.

Several moments passed before the demons parted. Hiei nursed Kaihei for ten more minutes until the kit fell asleep. Kurama gently picked up his son and laid him back in the bassinet beside the bed. He pulled the small green, downy blanket over the baby, making sure it covered the boy well. He then turned over and pulled the fire demon up against him. Hiei didn't protest, he just turned so his back was against his lover's chest. The demons snuggled for a little while longer and then drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama had just taken Kaihei from his lover so Hiei could put his shirt back on when there was a knock on the apartment door. The fox handed the kit back to his lover before going to answer it. He pulled the door open and smiled. It was who they were expecting, but with a nice surprise too.

"Hello, Genkai and Yukina. Please come in." Kurama smiled, moving to the side.

Yukina smiled and rushed through the door. She went straight over to Hiei and quickly took the little kit from him. The girl sat down beside her brother and immediately started cooing the child she held. Hiei was trying to glare at his sister for taking Kaihei so quickly, but failed miserably. Kurama and Genkai just shook their heads at the sight. They went over and sat down too. Genkai beside the demoness and Kurama on the love seat. After about five minutes, the old woman finally spoke up.

"Alright, Yukina, that's enough. I need to check that kid out." Genkai stated, quickly taking the kit from the girl. Everyone sat quietly while the old woman looked the kit over. She checked out skin and eye color, reflexes including his sucking reflex by putting a finger in his mouth., and weight by guesstimate. She finally looked up to the two demons. "Everything appears to be fine, though he appears to have lost some weight, but that's normal. He should start putting it back on soon. Has he been eating well?"

"All the time it seems." Hiei huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"For how long?" Genkai asked.

"Twenty to thirty minutes at a time." Kurama answered quickly. He was the one actually keeping track of the feedings.

"How many times a day?" Genkai asked.

"About twelve, give or take a feeding." Kurama again supplied.

"That sounds about right. Now, if he hit's a growth spurt he'll want to eat more." Genkai commented, looking between the two demons. "Which means if he acts like he's hungry again, even if he just ate ten minutes earlier, feed him. Let him eat as much as he wants, he wouldn't do it if his body didn't need it."

"That's just great." Hiei growled, becoming more annoyed.

"Brother, why are you so annoyed about that?" Yukina asked, turning slightly to look at her twin. "I would think that you would be happy that your son is growing."

"Um…..I…..uh…..am. It's just…" Hiei tried to explain.

"It's just what? Are you angry that you will have to nurse him more?" Yukina asked quickly, interrupting the fire demon.

"Yes, I …..Wait…..How did you know I'm nursing Kaihei?" Hiei was somewhat shocked.

"I wasn't sure if you were until I heard the questions Genkai was asking and the answers you and Kurama gave her. As for actually knowing you can nurse, I've known all along. Since you are a forbidden one, able to have children, it would only be natural that after you have the child your body would provide the nourishment it would need to survive." Yukina said, picking her words carefully. She didn't want to embarrass her brother in anyway.

"Hn." Hiei only huffed in response.

"I thought you would might know." Kurama smiled approvingly. The demoness may act all innocent most times, but she was over eight hundred years old and knew quite a bit about life just like any demon or demoness would.

"I'm not as naive as some people like to think." Yukina smiled in reply.

"Kurama and I have already figured that out." Hiei smirked, glancing sideways to his sister.

"I hate to ask this, Yukina, but could you go into the kitchen or bedroom for a few minutes?" Kurama asked softly, trying not to be rude.

"Why?" Yukina asked.

"Because Hiei and I need to speak to Genkai about something. It's sort of personal." Kurama answered the girl.

"You can talk in front of me." Yukina said, taking the kit from the old woman. "I won't say anything and just play with Kaihei."

Kurama looked to Hiei, who just shrugged in response to the unspoken question. If his sister wasn't moving from the spot so be it. They still needed to ask Genkai about what they discussed. The fox nodded slightly before looking back to the old woman.

"Hiei and I was wondering if you could do something to Kaihei that both of us are capable of doing, but unable to do." Kurama finally got out.

"What is the something and why?" Genkai quickly asked.

"The reason why is because my mate and I don't want to hurt our son in anyway." Kurama answered.

"Okay, I get that, but what is this something?" Genkai asked again, becoming annoyed. The fox glanced to Yukina and then to the fire demon. Hiei just nodded again, it was the go ahead for the conversation.

"Well." Kurama began, looking back to the old woman. "We want Kaihei cut as soon as possible."

"I see, but may I know why you want this done to him?" Genkai asked, looking between the two demons. "Circumcision is not widely done in the Makai."

"This is true, but in Ningenkai it is widely done, especially in the western modern countries and it happens quite often here in Japan too." Kurama answered her hesitantly. He didn't mind talking to the old woman, but Yukina was a different story. The demoness was his mate's sister and he didn't want to reveal to much personal information to her, however that was inevitable. "I ….I was cut very soon after I was born."

"For some reason." Hiei quickly added. "I have been cut as well. We want Kaihei cut too. It will be better for him in the long run, especially when he gets older."

"So, can you do it?" Kurama asked, not missing a beat.

"Yes, I can and I can do it now if you want." Genkai answered seriously. "Do you have all the needed items ready and ice too?"

"Yes, it's Ningenkai equipment too instead of the crude devices used in the Makai." Kurama answered the old woman.

"Ice?" Hiei asked, slightly confused.

"Yes." Genkai replied, looking over to the fire demon. "Ice will numb him up some, so the procedure will be a little less painful. Just know, once I start I will have to finish. No matter how much he is crying or either of you want me too."

"We know." Kurama said, getting up. "I'll just get the items you need." He quickly went into the bedroom and then came out carrying a small bag. He handed the bag to the old woman as he passed her along with a bottle of alcohol and another of Betadine. The fox went into the kitchen and then came back out carrying a small bowl with ice cubes in it.

"Yukina, lay Kaihei on the coffee table and open his diaper." Genkai instructed while opening a bottle and pouring alcohol on her hands. She pulled out the needed instruments and poured alcohol on them too. The demoness nodded and done what she was told to do. Soon the little kit was naked from the waist down, laying on a receiving blanket. Kaihei had his hands fisted and was sucking on one of them, the other waving in the air. Genkai looked up to the group. "I need you to hold your son perfectly still, Kurama. He can't move a muscle or something serious can happen. Yukina, you hold his legs open. And out of the way, keep them as still as possible too. Hiei, I want you to try to comfort him as much as you can."

The three demons nodded in understanding. Genkai quickly cleaned the boy's crotch in Betadine and then picked up an ice cube from the bowl. She held the frozen water to the kit's penis. Kaihei instantly started crying and squirming or trying too, wanting to get away from the ice. Tears ran from the corners of his eyes and then clattered against the coffee table as purple Hiruseki Stones.

Hiei visibly winced at the little cry. He nuzzled the kit's head, making soothing sounds and stroking his son's fuzzy silver ears. Kurama was struggling with his feelings too while holding the kit down. All he wanted to do was pick Kaihei up and comfort him. A couple minutes passed with the crying the only sound in the room. Genkai finally pulled the ice away when she was satisfied the kit was numb enough and knew his parents wouldn't had lasted much longer. She quickly picked up a needle-nosed clamp called a hemostat and found the pinpoint opening in the baby's foreskin.

Genkai used the hemostat to make the tiny opening bigger and then clamped it. She picked up another hemostat and clamped the foreskin, beside the other, in the enlarged opening making it bigger still. She picked up the last hemostat, worked it into the opening and the ran it around the head of the penis within. What Genkai was doing was separating the connective membrane between the two skins which literally seals the foreskin to the head of the penis from birth, in much the same way that fingernails are attached to nail beds.

Kaihei was screaming at the top of his lungs, tear gems rolling everywhere. Kurama and Hiei couldn't tear their eyes away from the procedure, wanting it to stop, but knowing it was far to late to stop now. Yukina however, had her eyes squeezed shut, refusing to watch this agony her nephew was going through. Every little bit, a tear would run from an eye, drop off her chin, and form a pure white tear gem before it hit the floor.

Genkai pulled the hemostat out of the hole in the foreskin and then clamped tightly between the two other hemostats already there. She lift it for a few minutes, making sure all the blood vessels were crushed to minimize bleeding. She finally removed the middle clamp and picked up a pair of scissors. The old woman used the scissors along the resulting "crush line", splitting the foreskin open. She laid the foreskin open and picked up a small device with a handle called a Plastibell. It is used to cover -and therefore protect- the penile head from being injured during the actual circumcision.

Genkai quickly inserted it over the small bleeding penis, down to where the foreskin stopped. She pulled the foreskin back together and over the bell with the hemostats. Adding another hemostat to hold the foreskin together, she pulled it up, making it tight. The old woman then picked up a long string and tied it tightly into the grove on the Plastibell to cut off the blood supply to the foreskin.

Once Genkai was sure the blood vessels are sufficiently crushed. She picked up the pair of scissors again and finally started cutting the foreskin off. Soon the actual circumcision was done. She snapped off the handle of the Plastibel and then gently wiped the small amount of blood away. She heavily layered Vaseline over the kit's penis to keep out any infection that could happen being in a diaper. As soon as she pulled her hands away, Hiei scooped up his screaming son and flitted into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Wow, my brother was in a hurry." Yukina said, looking over at the closed door. "I wonder why he did that."

"He doesn't want anyone to see just how gentle and loving he is towards our son." Kurama smiled, looking to the girl. "He's probably in there comforting Kaihei, doing anything and everything possible."

"It's weird, even for me, to see my brother acting like this." Yukina commented softly. "It seems like he's a totally different person."

"That demon will never admit it, but he has changed a lot." Genkai smirked, pouring alcohol on her hands. "In a way, Hiei is a different person. He now has someone actually depending on him for survival. To top it off, the person is his own flesh and blood. I'd go as far to say his maternal/paternal instincts are coming out."

"I believe you are right, Genkai." Kurama smiled brightly. "All Kaihei has to do is sniffle and Hiei will almost panic, trying to fix the problem. Our kits have us tightly wrapped around their little fingers. Our boys will not want for anything."

"Speaking of Toushi. Where is he?" Yukina asked quickly.

"Botan and Koenma have him for the day. They wanted to give us a small break from two kits." Kurama answered just as quick.

"Oh, anytime they can't do it, I will be happy to watch either or both kits for you two." Yukina offered with a smile.

"I as well." Genkai nodded, agreeing with the demoness.

"Thank you, both of you. We will add you to the list of offers. It seems everyone has offered to watch the kits for us, even Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei however doesn't trust those two with out kits yet." Kurama said with a big smile on his face.

"That's to be expected." Genkai commented.

"I know, but I don't trust those two with my sons yet either, even though they are our friends." Kurama added quickly.

"Again, that is expected, Kurama." Genkai smirked slightly. "Humans are much the same way for the first few weeks. Some even goes as far as to not let anyone touch their baby. They are that protective of the new child."

"I figured as much." Kurama nodded knowingly.

"Now about the circumcision, Kurama. " Genkai said, making sure she had the fox's attention. "The rest of the Plastibell and its string will stay on Kaihei's penis until the little bit of remaining foreskin in front of the string dies, whereupon the skin, string, and plastic bell will fall off. This usually takes about a week, but with him being a demon, it will probably be less. Make sure you keep a thick layer of Vaseline on him to keep out infection and gently wash him three or four times a day."

"I understand and I will." Kurama replied.

"Good." Genkai said, turning to the small demoness. "Yukina, we should be heading back to the temple."

"Okay." Yukina smiled before turning and following the old woman towards the door.

"Oh, Yukina?" Kurama called, hurrying over to her. When the demoness turned he continued. "You do know you are welcomed here and at our new home anytime you want. Hiei wouldn't have it any other way and neither will I. That invitation is for you as well, Genkai."

"Thank you, Kurama." Yukina bowed slightly with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, thank you." Genkai nodded slightly. They quickly left the small apartment soon after.

Kurama sat to work, cleaning up the mess and gathering the purple tear gems into a small satchel. In about fifteen minutes, everything was cleaned up and back to normal. The fox made his way to the bedroom where his family appeared to be held up. He smiled when he spotted his lover sitting on the floor under a window. Hiei was nursing their kit more for comfort then anything else, seeing as how Kaihei had eaten forty-five minutes prior.

"How's he doing?" Kurama asked, walking over and sitting down beside his lover and child.

"Hn, I don't know. I had to do this just to get him to stop crying." Hiei said, gesturing to his chest and kit attached to it.

"Kaihei should have a diaper on, Koi. He could very well go to the bathroom on you." Kurama said after noticing the kit was still naked from the waist down.

"I didn't know if it was okay to put one on him." Hiei answered truthfully, looking down to his son. Kurama parted the kit's legs and looked closely at his young penis. It was very red and swollen some, but already starting to heal thanks to the baby's demon blood. It would be completely healed in a couple of days. The fire demon caught his lover's attention by pulling slightly on a red forelock of hair. He waited until Kurama looked at him before speaking. "Is there anything you can give him for pain? I know he has to be hurting, that had to hurt."

"There is not many things a person can use on a child so young, but I do have something." Kurama answered, reaching into his hair. He pulled out a dull brown seed and quickly grew a small brown plant. He got up and walked over to the purple box on the table beside Toushi's crib.

Kurama pulled out a diaper and went back over to sit beside his family. He took his son from the fire demon and laid the boy on the floor in front of him. He pulled a couple of leaves off the brown plant after putting the diaper under the small kit. The fox wrapped the leaves around Kaihei's young penis and then quickly pulled the diaper up between his little legs. He fastened the diaper into place before picking up the kit and snuggling him close to his body.

"I feel bad for our son." Hiei said, laying his head against the fox's shoulder and looking down at their kit. "But at least it's done and he won't have to go through it again."

"I do as well and yes, he won't even remember it." Kurama added quickly, also watching the kit in his arms, who was thankfully falling asleep.

The demons lapsed into silence and Hiei soon dozed off. He was so tired and still leaning against the fox. Kurama looked between his mate and child, a small gracing his features. He finally had everything he ever wanted. Someone to love and love him in return, children, and a home, which they would be moving to in a matter of days.

All of it was possible because of a supposedly cold-hearted and ruthless, but very handsome fire demon. Said fire demon proved that he actually had a heart of gold when it came to the ones he loved and would do anything for them, including giving up his life if he had too. The same thing could also be said for the reformed fox. Kurama had, had all of his dreams come true, thanks to a forbidden one who had not been wanted by anyone else. A beautiful diamond in the rough, just ripe for the taking. He had managed to steal that precious gem, proving that he was still the greatest thief in all three worlds. Demon, human, or animal, it didn't matter what form he took. He was still the infamous Youko Kurama, feared by most, wanted by all, but he had been taken and mated by the jagan and sword master, Hiei. A legend in his own right and making, also feared by most and now wanted by all, but the fire demon had been stolen by a cunning silver fox that knew a priceless treasure when he saw it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks so much for reading. I hope I didn't weirded anybody out to much, but this does happen to some little boys. What I wrote is also the procedure most doctors follow and what exactly happens. Let me know what you all think. Please review, be looking for more one shots and other longer stories coming soon.


End file.
